highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Aranna
243 PF *The First Cataclysm ends the war between the Azunites and the Empire of Stars as the Shield and Sword meet in battle. The Shield breaks, and the sheer power of both artifacts kills everyone on the battlefield. The unnamed field where the forces clashed is renamed the Plain of Tears. Nearly every race's population is decimated, save those far enough away from the battlefield and the Edhel, protected by Isteru's magic. The stars shift in the sky. The Greilyn Dryads mysteriously appear when the blood of the fallen mixes with the magic of Greilyn Isle. Mazal becomes covered in snow. 839 PF *The 10th Legion returns to the land of Ehb and find it has fallen under control of the Seck. The Seck War ensues. The Seck who survive, including their leader Gom, are imprisoned beneath the Chamber of Stars. 845 PF *The Kingdom of Ehb is founded. An election is held to determine the king, and the Legion swears fealty to the new monarch and his descendants. 1,080 PF *The Affair of the Goblin Pretender occurs. The treacherous Grand Mage Olvis manipulates Prince Edvard, who names himself king of the goblins and takes control of western Ehb. The goblins flock to their new self-proclaimed ruler. Merik, Olvis' apprentice at the time, discovers the scheme and defeats his master, driving the Goblins out of Wesrin Cross. Merik is then named the new Grand Mage of Ehb. 1144 PF *''Dungeon Siege: The Seck Resurgence occurs when Goblins imprison Merik and obtain the Warding Staff. The Farmer quells the Krug Rebellion that the goblins spurred and goes in search of answers. On her quest, she gathers a band of adventurers who will become the Heroes of Ehb. They free Merik and recover the staff, but not before the Seck are released. They begin attacking the 10th Legion until Gom is defeated beneath Castle Ehb. *Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna: The Staff of Stars is stolen by the Shadow Jumper, who has been released from his banishment. The Hero of Arhok and adventurers who will become the Heroes of Utrae band together to stop the Shadow Jumper and his goblin allies from destroying the Great Clock. They also manage to slay the evil Zaurask king Nossirom. ''(Some timelines place this several years after ''Dungeon Siege.)'' *''Dungeon Siege: As dangers threaten the Utraean Peninsula, a hero collects the townstones to protect the people of the region. While succesful in destroying many of the dangers, this also releases the vile Maljin. Incredibly, the Hero is able to employ an Utraean artifact to destroy the Maljin before they cause too much damage to the area. '''1145 PF' *The town of Stonebridge, nearly destroyed in the Seck Resurgence, is restored. Rupert Ketzler, the brother of Rusk, is elected the new mayor. *King Konreid gives the Farmer a noble title of "Lady Montbarron". She is given an estate in Rukkenvahl. 1154 PF *King Konreid signs a treaty, granting goblins full citizenship in the kingdom of Ehb. *The people of Ehb are hestitant to welcome the goblins, but they bring great prosperity to the kingdom and especially to Stonebridge. 1156 PF *King Konreid dies prematurely. This is blamed upon his suffering at the hands of the Seck. He is succeeded by his son Karlyle, under whom Ehb experiences a golden age. 1175 PF *The goblins begin to excavate the Great Foundry beneath Stonebridge. 1179 PF *The Great Foundry is completed. It powers the machines in Stonebridge, and begins what will be known as the "Goblin Renaissance". 1192 PF *The Farmer dies. Her estate is turned into the Heroes' Crypt, constructed by the Montbarrons and the Gunderics. Lady Montbarron is laid to rest in the deepest part of the Crypt. *The surviving Heroes of Ehb lead frequent pilgrimages to the Heroes' Crypt, most especially Gloern and Ulora. 1220 PF *Gloern, the last of the Heroes of Ehb, dies at the age of 128 years. He is laid to rest in the Heroes' Crypt with his comrades. 1243 PF *''Dungeon Siege II: The Overmage of the Cinbri manipulates Valdis and the soon-to-be Champions of the Third Age into recovering the Sword of Zaramoth and the Shield of Azunai. When Valdis and the Champion of the Third Age confront each other on Zaramoth's Horns, the Second Cataclysm rocks the entirety of Aranna. The Overmage obtains both artifacts and flees. Greilyn Isle sinks, the stars shift once more, Lescanzi travelers tell of incredible chaos in the eastermost parts of the continent. *Ehb's borders begin to be attacked by brigands nearly constantly. The 10th Legion stands firm in its defense, and Ehb is not defeated. '''1244 PF' *''Dungeon Siege II: Broken World: The Champions of the Third Age track down the Overmage and unravel his scheme to open a doorway to the Cinbri homeworld, but not before he transforms into the monstrous Zaramoth Reborn. When he is ultimately slain, the Champions go about attempting to rebuild the world. '''1245 PF' *Jeyne Kassynder is born. Jeyne is a ward of the Azunite Church, as most orphans are. She is taught in a Azunite school in Bisselberg. She is said to excel in her studies and is believed to possess "divine gifts". 1264 PF *King Hendrick begins to sieze property belonging to the Legion. Rumors circulate that the king plans to dissolve the 10th Legion. Shortly afterwards, Hendrick is found dead. The 10th Legion is blamed for the murder. 1265 PF *The Fall of the 10th Legion occurs when Jeyne Kassynder calls for a crusade against the Legion, naming them as murderers. The people of Ehb take to the streets and begin slaughtering the members of the 10th Legion. Grand Master Hugh Montbarron makes a final stand in Rukkenvahl, but the legionnaires are slain by Jeyne Kassynder and her followers. 1266 PF *Jeyne Kassynder becomes the leader of the Azunite Church. She enters into conflict with the sons of King Hendrick, who withdraw to Glacern. The kingdom of Ehb collapses due to internal strife. *The Meisters rise to power in Stonebridge after the Tomcat Rebellion. They declare Stonebridge independent. It is about this time that the Dapper Gent makes his first appearance in the city. 1276 PF *Construction of the Spire of Azunai begins on Mount Jhereb. 1286 PF *After a decade of construction, the Spire of Azunai is completed. Jeyne Kassynder relocates her capital to the Spire. 1289 PF *Glacern is sacked and utterly destroyed. King Roland is killed. His court is moved into the Glitterdelve Mines and his daughter, Roslyn is named the Queen. 1294 PF *The Venerable Odo, the last survivor of the 10th Legion, puts out a call to the descendants of the Legion in the hopes that he can restore Ehb to its former glory. External Links *TImeline of Ehb (official) *Dungeon Siege History Timeline *DS History and Lore It should be noted that there are definite conflicts in the histories given in each of the games. For example, the War of the Legions is stated in the Dungeon Siege III to have ended in 839 PF although Zaramoth was the last ruler of the Empire Stars, hundreds of years earlier. Aranna Timeline